RESEARCH CENTER SUMMARY The overall objectives of this BETRNet Research Center (RC) are: 1) to conduct a rigorous, integrated spectrum of transdisciplinary human research in Barrett's esophagus (BE) and esophageal adenocarcinoma (EAC) 2) to increase the biological understanding of key observations made by our clinical researchers; 3) to translate knowledge derived from genetic, epigenetic, and transcriptome research to solving clinical dilemmas in detection, prognosis, prevention, and therapy of BE in order to prevent EAC and improve the outcomes of EAC; 4) to foster a transdisciplinary and translational research culture and to effectively expand and enhance scientific research focused on BE and EAC; 5) to evaluate research and transdisciplinary programs and to continuously improve research, productivity and enhance translational implementation. These objectives build and synergize on existing multi-institutional collaborative networks and the considerable clinical, basic science, and translational expertise available at our institutions, focusing on improving the outcomes of patients with BE and EAC. The overarching organization framework for this RC proposal is 1) to focus laboratory research on understanding the genetic susceptibility, genomic and epigenetic changes that influence the development of BE and EAC; and 2) to then translate laboratory discoveries into clinical applications for effective detection, molecular risk stratification, and prevention of progression from BE to EAC.